bugclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Firedragon 1234
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bug club Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan hello Firedragon1234 its me Quinn how can i make my web page better. can u help? please write back sincerly Quinn. Can I be an admin you don't have to make me one (absolutely no pressure). You can make Quinn one too. Mario and Luigi1 Qpm99336 00:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC)i cant get on chat HELP Qpm99336 01:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC)i did Qpm99336 01:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC)i know right GET ON CHAT NOW!!!!! Do you like the new background? ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ November 19 2011 08 36am User Page RE:Hello! I am putting you in charge of something important! READ NOW! I'm not too good at it, but I accept the job. (you usually don't go around saying, "Guess what?! You get this really really special job! (And I'm not even going to let you choose if you want to!) Isn't that great?!") Should I check with you (after)/before? And should I make my sister, (who joined about 3 hours ago) an admin? Should I be in charge of banning people (I will not start banning people randömly)? ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ November 20 2011 01 55pm User Page P.S. DX WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY????????!!!!!!! WHY!? THERE IS NO REASON TO MOVE THE TALK PAGES TO THE FORUMS!!!!! DON'T DO IT IT'S FINE HOW IT IS. THE FORUMS ARE DIFFERENT. THE FORUMS ARE KIND OF LIKE CHAT, EXCEPT SLOWER. D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< D=< ℳ@ґḯøαηḓℒυí❡ї ☆ November 22 2011 07 00pm User Page AND FROM NOW ON WE ARE ALL GOING TO VOTE BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING BIG LIKE THAT!!!!! AT THIS PAGE: Talk:Vote/Projects!!!!! RE:answer to your WHY Sounds good. Although when somebody posts on the talk page, what about the forum? ALSO THE VOTING THING INCLUDES CHANGING THE THEME!!! ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ November 22 2011 08 03pm User Page =D D= ℚ℘ღ99336 20:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Add this photo to the main page. PLEASE size: 350 ''VERY IMPORTANT!!! The news and news stories '''MUST' (to make it more organized and "clean") be''' Times New Roman, 11 point'! So type your stories and print them, and give them to me. You can make up the headlines, or I will, and '''I will type and print them myself. '''Alex T and I will do the planning. '''Please give me the stories on Thursday (or at the VERY latest Friday).' Make sure to have good spelling or I will have to type it over myself. (What I will do is take the slips with the stories, place them on a piece of paper, and copy it.) I have the weather page: Weather Page Dec7-13 PDF It will not be that big. Weather and Moon Phase Icon Sets 廣東話！！！！ 你知不知道如何说广东话？ 什麼！！！！！？？？？？ ℳ@ґḯøαηḓℒυí❡ї ☆ December 11 2011 07 00pm User Page عربية!!!!! l00k this way --> هل تتكلم العربية؟ ''EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!! I NEED STORIES!!!! I AM NOT GOING TO PUBLISH THE NEWSPAPER IF I DON'T HAVE 2 STORIES BY TOMORROW (SUNDAY), AND WE WILL HAVE ANGRY PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T GET THEIR NEWSPAPER!!!!!! IF I REALLY HAVE TO I WILL, BUT PEOPLE AREN'T GOING TO BE HAPPY. I AM NOT HAPPY BUT NOT MAD EITHER. oops sorry, ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ December 17 2011 03 50pm User Page Three really important things 1. What is the wiki site for the news? 2. I am going to be in Disneyland on the 26th through the 2nd or 3rd. I need you to make the newspaper for the 2nd-6th issue. Is this OK? What I usually do is print everything out, centered if you can, and cut out all the headlines, and stories, etc. and arrange them on the paper, then glue them theare, and make copies of that. I need you to download this icon set here and use it to get the weather page. an example:. Please do your best, i am trusting you on this! 3. I moved http://theweeklybannana.wikia.com/ to http://theweeklybanana.wikia.com/. I moved all the pages, and (there was only 1 phew) its pretty much the same, except its very simple, different color. ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ December 24 2011 10 52am User Page one more thing: upload the weather page here: http://theweeklybanana.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weather-January_2-6.pdf, and upload stories in this format: File:''Date of Issue ''Exact Headline of News Story''.pdf''' Example: File:Dec 13-19 Silverfish.pdf Upload all photos in this format: File:Date of Issue Exact Headline of News Story:Photo name.file type Example: File:Dec 13-19 Silverfish:Silverfish_wanted.jpg PLEASE UPLOAD THEM IN THAT FORMAT TO MAKE SORTING EASIER AND MORE ORGANIZED. AND PUT A LINK ON THE MAIN PAGE UNDER PAGES SAYING: Date of Issue Exact Headline of News Story for a story, example: Dec 13-19 Silverfish Exact Headline of News Story:Photo name for a picture, example: Silverfish:Silverfish_wanted PLEASE PUT THE PHOTO LINKS UNDER THEIR ARTICLE WITH AN INDENT, SO IT LOOKS LIKE THIS: Dec 13-19 Silverfish : Silverfish:Silverfish_wanted oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! i was looking at funny signs i thought you would love this sign! ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ January 02 2012 03 56pm User Page Çå˜ ¥ø¨ ®´å∂ †˙ˆß¿ ˆƒ ¥ø¨ çå˜≤≤ ¥ø¨ µå¥ µ´ å ©´´˚⁄ ∆¨ß† ˚ˆ∂∂ˆ˜©≥⁄ ı¥´ Âå®ˆø å˜∂ Ò¨ˆ©ˆ¡ M 4 |Z I C) 4 |V |) |_ (_) | 6 ! 1 You won't believe this: Yesterday, I went onto the wiki, and i saw an ad, and you know what it said? well, you are the 100,000th visitor! You could win a $500 walmart gift card! (I know for sure, that we have not had 100,000 visitors. THIS IS MY SITE PEOPLE!!!!! I GO ON IT EVERY DAY!!!!) (well, you own it, too), AND THEN, I went on it to day, there it was, the same ad: you are the 100,000th visitor! You could win a $500 walmart gift card! WOW. what a scam. i should tell stephen that. apperently, he goes clicking on ads that say: FREE!!! i hope he doesn't give any of his info away to those hackers. he is so gullible. ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ January 07 2012 08 37am User Page Hi i am sorry about never coming on this site too often but can ya forgive me i am VERY busy with my school but i PROMISE i will be on more often so i can contribute too! Missin' you, 03:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) sorry i ment ℚ℘ღ99336 03:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i wasnt logged in Hi, again sry i havent been on in a while, im working on a game (Seriously!) and i didnt have time but i do now! :DDDDDDDD I thought you might use some of these icons from my "icon collection". I have over 17,000 of them yes 17,000. It is my entire collection. It is a .zip folder about 140 MB. http://www.4shared.com/zip/cUm_6y20/icon_set_copy.html? sorry, mario & luigi 1 p.s. I double checked that is my file. Don't worry about it being another file and it could be a virus. I'm sure. '''UPDATE!!! '''I have another (almost) 15 thousand more icons here: http://www.4shared.com/zip/EztnTCPX/icon_set_update.html? Mario & Luigi 1 p.s. that means i have around 32,000 icons! '''UPDATE AGAIN!!!! '''This is it for the icons. http://www.4shared.com/zip/5N3ti8AO/eclipseImages_NoScreenshots.html?